Almas gemelas
by E. Waters
Summary: El beso duró poco y nada, ya que la otra chica se zafó casi enseguida. Pero no importaba, Anne estaba segura… Ella y Diana, eran almas gemelas. Femslash. Anne x Diana. One-Shot.


**Hoy terminé de ver 'Anne with E', y de inmediato vino este fic en mi cabeza. Sencillamente no pude aguantarme, y espero que sea de su agarado (:**

Disclaimer: 'Anne de Green Gables' no me pertenece, sino que a Lucy Maud Montgomery

 **Almas gemelas**

 **One-Shot**

 _Por E. Waters_

Anne siempre deseó y ansió tener una amiga de 'verdad', una amiga 'real', y no esa especie de amiga imaginaria a la cual veía a través de su reflejo, tal y como había sucedido por años y años…

Y claro, todos esos deseos se cumplieron cuando Diana Barry entró a su vida.

A ojos de la muchacha pelirroja, la otra joven era simplemente la perfección en persona; no solo ella tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve, oscuros y lacios cabellos como la noche, o bien unos hermosos ojos negros, sino que también le había dicho que le amaba.

Sí, que la siempre prolija Diana Barry, amaba la huérfana y humilde Anne Shirley Cuthbert.

Y fue por eso cuando ella supo que serian separadas de inminente forma, todo debido a ese peculiar y poco adecuado incidente con ese licor en esa supuesta reunión del té, a la joven pecosa todo el mundo se le vino abajo.

No, eso no podía ser.

Años y años ansiando una amiga de verdad, una real alma gemela, y ahora que la tenía, ahora que Diana Barry había entrado n su ida, la chica sencillamente no podía concebir un mundo sin ella.

—Sintiese en ese lado, señorita Shirley —dijo de forma severa el profesor, a lo que los negrísimos ojos de Diana se posaron sobre los saltones de Anne, a modo de súplica, como si no quisieran separarse.

Sin embargo, ambas sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto, lo que no quería decir que se rendirían…

Al menos, Anne no lo haría.

Así que, cuando Diana estaba saliendo de la escuela, y ella cerciorándose que nadie tenía los ojos puestos en ella, la muchacha pecosa salió corriendo detrás de la que era su mejor amiga, y le sujetó su nívea muñeca con fuerza.

—¿Ah?

—Tenemos que hablar, Diana —le dijo la chica a ella, a lo que la joven, no con sin cierto temor o reticencia en su mirada, decidió seguirle el juego a Anne.

Realmente, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches no sabía muy bien a dónde su amiga la estaba llevando, pero por alguna razón se sentía tranquila con ella, como una especie de espontanea confianza.

Una confianza que jamás había sentido con anterioridad.

—¿Anne...?

—Calla, Diana —dijo la chica, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amiga, a modo que ella guardase silencio —. Que los duendes nos podrían escuchar.

La aludida alzó curiosa una ceja, como no comprendiendo del todo a la otra chica, pero más tarde sonrió… después de todo, así era Anne.

Fue cuando ambas muchachas cruzaron miradas, y cuando Diana fijó sus ojos, más profundos que nunca, en los clarísimos de Anne, ambas chicos sintieron como sus corazones daban un brinco, un doloroso brinco.

—Anne, yo… —comenzó a decir Diana, sintiendo como de pronto sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—¡Yo te quiero, Diana! —soltó así nada más Anne, y dejando a una estupefacta Diana, la muchacha poco menos que se lanzó sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la otra chica.

El corazón de la joven de cabellos negros comenzó a latir de forma desbocada, de una forma tan rápida y compungida, que la propia chica sentía que en el cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, Diana aspiró el aroma que despedía Anne, ese aroma salvaje, una combinación entre flores silvestres, cosa que definía mucho la personalidad de la joven pelirroja y sintió un ligero mareo.

No, no podía dejar que Anne saliese de su lado, al menos no ahora.

De forma lenta, muy lenta, como tratando de alargar lo más posible aquel enternecedor momento, ambas jóvenes se separaron, y una vez ocurrió el contacto visual en ellas.

—Yo también te quiero, Anne, y no sabes cuánto —confesó Diana, y esta vez no pudo reprimirse y una solitaria, pero dolorosa lágrima recorrió su blanca mejilla, sólo para después enredar su dedo en un mechón pelirrojo de su amiga, y con cariño colocárselo sobre su oreja.

—Nunca nos separaremos —sentenció entonces Anne, mirando a su amiga con más determinación que nunca —. Somos almas gemelas, de hecho tú eres la primera chica que es mi alma gemela.

—¿Y me amarás, aunque no nos veamos más? —preguntó Diana, notándose un ligerísimo tono de voz en sus palabras.

Anne no supo muy bien que qué nacer al respecto, como para asegurarle a Diana que ella la amaría por siempre, pero fue entonces cuando su siempre prolifera imaginación, surgió una arriesgada idea.

Una arriesgada idea, que sellaría su amistad por siempre.

—Cierra los ojos, Diana —indicó la chica, mirando más seria que nunca a su amiga, de tal forma que sencillamente la chica de ojos negros no se pudo negar.

Lo que vino a continuación, fue lo más raro, pero a la vez excitante, que ambas jóvenes habían sentido en su corta vida.

Los brazos de Anne rodeando con delicadeza la cintura de Diana, las manos de Diana colocándose sobre el cuello de la otra chica, y finalmente, tras una extraña sensación en sus estómagos y cerca de sus vientres, fue quien la chica pecosa tomó la iniciativa y posó de forma tentativa y torpe sus labios sobre los de Diana.

En un principio, Diana se sintió más extraña e incómoda que nunca.

Según las lecciones y sermones del clérigo Phillips, el amor de pareja, ese amor más fuerte que una simple amistad, eran entre un hombre y una mujer, y no podía ser de otra forma…

Simplemente, no podía ser de otra forma.

Pero a pesar de las lógicas ideas que iban a la cabeza de Diana, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado, y no haciéndole caso a su sensata mente, abrió algo más su boca, para así profundizar el beso.

Ambas no sabía nada sobre el amor, ambas no podía ser más inexpertas, pero eso no quitó la dulzura y el disfrute de esa especie de beso.

Fue cuando Anne soltó una especie de gemido, y ante aquel hecho hizo volver a Diana a la realidad, y ella enseguida apartó a su amiga de sí.

Si bien, la expresión de la muchacha de ojos negros era de un total horror, a Anne no le afectó eso.

Ella lo sabía; Diana le amaba a ella, Diana le correspondía a ella, Diana le adoraba con la misma intensidad, así que el hecho de que ella pusiera ese semblante, no importaba.

Siendo así, Diana rápidamente se giró hacia el lado contrario, para así correr y emprender camino al hogar de los Barry, pero nuevamente Anne la detuvo, la enfrentó, y le plantó un cariñoso beso en sus labios, casi como si estos se hubiesen convertido en una droga.

El beso duró poco y nada, ya que la otra chica se zafó casi enseguida.

Pero no importaba, Anne estaba segura…

Ella y Diana, eran almas gemelas.

 **Cualquier review es bien recibido, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo… y quién sabe, hacer más fics de esta pareja.**

 **1.-** **NUEVO CÓMIC**

 **Con La Mafer estamos haciendo un nuevo cómic yuri, que esperamos que pronto esté en papel, buscar:**

 **ENSAYO Y ERROR**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
